The mission thats changed everything
by Sakura-chan-rocks8
Summary: Sakuras mission was to cure a dieseas in the land of rice paties. Who will she see on her journeys. SasukeXsakura
1. Sakuras mission

It was a beautiful morning in konoha. The sun was shinning and the birds were singing. The tempeture was great too, there was even a light breeze outside.Sakura woked to the sound oh the birds. To her it looked like it was going to be a great day but yet she had this feeling that something horrible was going to happen. But she just put the feeling aside becasue today was her birhtday. She just knew that Ino and Naruto where plannning a suprise party for her 16th birthday. She got out of bed and took a shower and then got dressed. When she was done she left her apartment and headed to the hokages office. Tsunade had told her she had a mission she was sending her on and she would tell her the details of the mission today. When she reached the hokages office she knock on the door it was already 9am so the hokage should be up.

"come in." the hokages

"good morning tsunade-shisou you said you had a mission for me?" sakura stated in a polite tone.

"yes yes take a seat. Sakura I have a mission that i would like you to go on. Im sorry i know its your brithday and all but your the only one i think has the skill and patience to do this mission. oh and happy bithday." tsunade stated proudly of her student

"thanks and What is it." sakura asked carious

"well theres a village about two days away. Its well..." tsunade paused

"what shisou. Where is it at?"sakura asked wondering what was wrong

"well its a village in the land of rice paties."

"oh i see." sakura said feeling a pain in her stomache

"ill continue. The mission is there is a village that has a diesease going around it and they dont have the medical knowledge to cure it. Im sure if you go there the village will be fine. It will take you two days to get there. I dont know how long youll be there it just depends on how long it takes you two cure them. So Sakura Haruno do you except this mission."

"yes shisou.So will this be a solo mission."

"Yes youll be going by yourself. This will be dangerous becasue your so close to the sound villages boarders.There are no ninja in this village. Also there is something specail about this village." tsunade said as if it were a secret that only few new of.

"Specail?"

"yes. This village is known for there specail bodies. They are able to live longer than nornal people.They can still die though regular thats why they need you. They can live to 100 or 120 easily if they dont get sick or sufer other life threatening fates. I heard that Orochimaru has used them as test subjects before so becareful.I would send more people with you but we need out defences up, with the akatsuki and orochimaru lurking in the shadows.So becarful. If there is an attack on the village protect the village but if you cant handle it alone retreat and come for back up.Dont try and fight if you know you wont win i dont want anything to happen to you sakura,ok."

"yes shisou ill becareful and dont worry ill cure the village in no time. Ill be back as soon as i can."

"You should leave at sundown, have a safe trip and send a message after a few days telling me how things are progressing. If your not back before then." tsunade said with a wink.

"yes i understand. Bye shisou."

"bye." tsunade said to her apprentice as she left the office.

"becarful sakura. I just hope you dont run into him." tsunade said quietly to herself

Sakura was walking down the street to her appartment when she seen naruto running toward her.

"hey naruto." sakura said to naruto as he stoped in front of her

"Hey sakura-chan whats up. Where are you heading." he asked in his usual hiper attitude.

"im heading to my apartment to get my stuf ready for my mission. I have to leave at sundown." sakura said answering her question

"what you have a mission on your birhtday. Jeez granny is a slave driver." naruto said

"ya mabie." sakura said while laughing

"well do you think you could have lunch with me. Everyone wanted to have a party tongiht for you but i guess well have to just settle for luch. So do you?" he asked hopefully

"ya sure but you dont have to go to that much trouble."

"no no its no trouble sakura-chan. When you get back can we mabie go on a date. Y-you nkow to celebrate your birhtday."

"Hm well i guess sure."

"really yay." naruto yelled making people on the street stop to stare.

"quiet you baka people are staring."sakura whispered angrily

"oh sorry sakura-chan. Well ill meet you at ichirakus at 12. Bye."

"ok. bye."

_later at ichirakus_

"im here naruto." sakura said while walking into ichirakus.

"oh sakura-chan happy birthday. Here come sit next to me." naruto said happily. everyone was there Naruto,Neji,Lee,Tenten,Kiba, Shino,HInata,Shikamaru,Ino, Choji, and sai.

"thanks." sakura responded

"happy birthday forehead girl." ino said cheerfully

"thanks ino-pig."

"Happy Birhtday ugly" sai said

"Happy bithday sakura-san."lee said

"happy brithday sakura." tenten

"hn." neji said to her

"h-happy b-birthday." hinata said

Everyone else said happy birhtday too.

"thanks everyone." sakura said

"so sakura-chan what your mission?" naruto asked

"what you have a mission on your birthday forehead girl." ino asked as if it were perposterous

"ya but i cant stop being a kunochi just becasue its my birthday can i. And besides shisou said i was the only one who could do it." sakura answered

"so what is the mission." tenten asked

"well i have to go to a village in the land of rice paties. While im there my job is to cure a diesease going around the village. The village dosnt have enough medical knowledge to cure it themselves." sakura said getting nervous of naruto reaction. After all thats right near the sound village. The very one that made sasuke leave.

"Are you going alone sakura-chan." naruto said in a quiet voice

"i am."

"oh i see." naruto said blankly. Everyone looked at him they new this was tough on him and sakura

"sakura you dont have to go if you dont want to." ino said

"why i can handle it. I mean shisou said the only thing i might have trouble with is... never mind." sakura quickly said she didnt want to upset naruto

"sakura-chan what did tsunade-baa-chan say. Tell me." naruto said in another quiet voice

"naruto i can take care of myself dont worry about me. Ill go as soon as ive cure the diesease."

"sakura tell me." naruto said getting lounder.

"well the village people have specail bodies. They have a longer life span then us. They can live up to 100 or 120 easily if they dont get sick or killed somehow. and well shisou said that she heard of Orochimaru sometimes upducting them to use as test subjects." sakura said honestly

"Sakura-chan this is to dangerous you cant go alone. What if you run into..." naruto stopped himself before he said his name

"Naruto ive thought about all the possibilities but im going on the mission." sakura said

"sakura do you know how dangerous this could be." ino said frantically

"Listen i know what im doing. I dindnt become the hokages apprentice to be some weak little kunochi. Im going to help this village and if somethig happens ill take care of it." sakura said sternly

"Everyone dont worry about me ill becarful i wont take on anything i cant handle." sakura said in a gentler vocie

"really what if you run into Sasuke then what." naruto said getting angry

"naruto i..." sakura stop an looked away from him. She didnt want to lie. She new if she ran into him she would try and bring him back even if it cost her her life.

"Sakura-chan ill come with you ok." naruto said

"No i can do it myself. After sasuke left i told myself i would never watch either of your backs again." sakura said angry

"So if you run into sasuke?" neji asked

"ill try and bring him back even if it cost me my life." sakura said with a determined looked in her eyes.

" Sakura-chan please reconsider." naruto pleaded

"im sorry naruto but im going to do this mission.Dont worry ill becarful and if i need help ill send a message back to the village but nothing will probaly happen." sakura said gently

"i can see i cant change your mind. Please be carful sakura-chan." naruto said

"you know i will." sakura said with a smile

"Dont die forehead girl we still havnt settle our score." ino said with a smirk

"you bet ino-pig."

"well i better head out. Stay out of trouble while im away naruto." sakura said while smiling

"i will." naruto said back to his normal self

"bye everyone and thank you for lunch." sakura said to everyone

"not at all sakura-san. please do becarful." lee said

"i will, bye."

"sakura-chan ill walk you to the gate."

"sure naruto." sakura new naruto must be upset with all this. They started walking. When they got to the gate sakura stop and turned to naruto.

"alright well i better go bye naruto." sakura said with a sad smile

" bye Sakura-chan becarful." naruto said as he grabbed sakura and hugged her.

"i will." sakura whisped into his ear while she patted his back. When he let go sakura headed out. Naruto stayed and watch until sakura was out of view.

"Be careful Sakura-chan." naruto whispered to himself


	2. Arrival at land of rice paties

Sakura was about an hour from the village when she decided to take a break. She had been making great time. It had only been 44 hours since she left the villlage. After she rested for about 20 mnutes she took off again.

An hour later sakura was at the village. It wasnt a very big village. It probaly had a poplulation of 100 only. Sakura walked into the village and saw a man waitng at the gate.

"hello there are you from the leaf village." the man said

"yes im sakura haruno. Im a medical ninja im here to help cure this diesease you have going around." sakura said answering the man

"Thank you very much. Im Tenchi the village leader. What ever you nead let me know. What can i do to help?" tenchi asked. He was in his 50 or 60's. He had white hair that was kept in a pony tail at his back. He was fairly thin and had a white beard.

"well for starters do you have any madicinal herbs." sakura asked him

" yes we grow them all in a green house ill show you were they are." tenchi said. Sakura followed him as he showed her were the green house was.

"here we are." he said stoopping in front of the green house."

"we have a house prepared for you. Youll be staying with a young man name kenji. Hes trying to study to be a doctor so he has some medical knowledge but sadly not enough to cure the diesease. He might be here right now." tenshi said

"ok thank you very much.But do you have a list with all the people who our sick and how bad it is and do you aslo have there adresses." sakura asked

"yes thanks to kenji it was his idea."

"ok well is there a hospital or a lab of somekind that i can do my studies and testing." sakura ased

" yes kenji has astablisked a place for testings and check ups. Its actually this building right next door." tenshi said pointing to the building next door.

"oh ok thanks again ill take it from here i take it this kenji will be here."

"yes he should be. If you need anything just let me know." he said while walking away

Sakura walked into the building.It had two floors.there was a waiting room when you first walked in. There was a women at a desk.

"hi im looking for kenji." sakura said to the girl at the front desk. She looked like she was about 17 or18 only.

"Are you the ninja from konoha/" the girl asked.

"yes. my name is Sakura Haruno, nice to meet you."

"My name is yumi natsume. Im kenji older sister. You can jsut head to his office it just down the hall. Last door on the right." she said with a bight smile. She was definaly prety. She had long strait black har that went to her mid back. she was also very thin.

"thank you. I guess ill see you later since im going to be staying with Kenji and you." sakura stated

"Actually i live with my boyfriend. Im 18 by the way."

"does kenji live with is girlfriend or wife. oh and im 15." sakura said

"oh no. Kenjis only 16"

"really i though since he was studying medical stuff that he was older." sakura said

"most people do. But he dosnt have a girl friend and our parnets were taken from the village when we young. So he lives alone."

"oh im sorry."

"no its fine.

"well thanks i better go meet kenji. It was nice meeting you." sakura said with a smile

"you too, sakura." she said warmly

_knock knock_

"Come in." a male voice said from the other side of the door.

"hi Im Sakura Haruno. A medical ninja from the leaf village." sakura said to the man well actually he could be better called a boy. He was probaly an inch or two taller than sakura, thin. He had brown hair. It wasnt too long but long enough to get in his eyes. He was pale like sai was but looked prety stong. Not like a ninja but still strong. He also had a determinded look in his blue eyes.

"oh I see so you the ninja they sent. Im kenji natsume. Its nice to meet you." he said

"you two. Now id like to start working on the cure today if thats alright." sakura said

"Its fine. If its alright with you id like to watch so i can learn more. Ill try and assist you but i dont have that much medical knowledge yet."

"sure you can. Now id like to see the list of people who are sick. id like to see whos case is worse. What iveastablished whos worst and whos the least sick ill arrange for them to come in so i can run some test on them." sakura said kenji

"yes heres the list."

"thanks. ill let you know when im done until then you could just prepare everything ill need for tomarrow if thats alright."

"no problem."

_5 hours later.._

"ok i know who id like to test first." sakura said

"yawan, ok. You must be hungry its already 8. Lets go home and ill make some dinner." kenji said to sakura

"oh i can cook. You dont have to. Your already letting me stay at your house the least i can do is cook dinner."

"well if you insist."

"i do." sakura said with a smile

"ok lets get going then." he said as he started walking out. Kenji live just a little bit downt he street fromt he office so it wasnt a far walk. When we got there kenji showed me inside. It had a loving room and the kitchen door was ont he other side of the hall from loving room. Then upstairs was two bedrooms and a bathroom. His bedroom was on the left and sakuras was on the right.

"Your house is nice." sakura said

"thanks. ill show you were everything is. What do you want to make."

"well do you have the supplies for fish,rice, and ill make a stew with it."

"ya the rice is in that cabinet and everthing else is in the fridge."

"ok ill call you when dinners ready."

"ok thanks you for cooking dinner."

"not at all." sakura said

Sakura started making dinner. while everything was cooking she set the table and brought her stuff upstairs. About a half hour later the food was ready.

"kenji dinners ready." sakura called from the kitchen

"looks good." he said while sitting across from sakura. They each began eating

"So sakura how long have you been a medical ninja." kenji asked

"I started my trainging when i was 13 and im now 16. So 3 years ago." sakura answered

"Why did you decide to become a medical ninja." he asked curious. Sakura felt a pain in her stomache.

"well i didnt want to be useless to my team mates. And theres someone specail im trying to bring back home."

"oh. What happend. Never mind its none of my buisness.Why dont you tell me about ninjas and your team.

"ok. Ninjas have different ranks going in this order. Academy student, Genin,Chinin,Jonin,Anbu, and Hokage. Genin are asigned to a three person team under the super vision of a jonin. We usally go on easy missions like d and sometimes c.My teamates names are Naruto Uzumaki. He fairly stong and dreams of becoming hokage which is the village leader. He never gives up and is realy hiper. My ohter teamate is Sasuke Uchiha. He also strong. He has a cool,calm, and cold attitude. He left and went and joined the sound village when i was 13. I loved him so much but i was too weak back then that i couldnt stop him. So after he left i trained and became a medical ninja so i could one day bring him back." sakura said starting to feel depressed

"oh i see. Im sorry if this is hard you dont have to tell me anything."

"no im fine.So why do you want to become a doctor." sakura said

"well I hate seeing people die and not being able to do anything. So i want to become a doctor so i can save everyone."

"Thats nice. You kinda remind me of naruto. Tell me something do you know of a man named Orochimaru."

"I do." kenji said darkly

"Has he ever taken people from this village."

"yes."

"This is a personl question but you sister said your parents were taken away, was it him who took them." sakura asked grimly

"yes he took them. I was only 8 when he took them."

"Now you remind me of sasuke. I hate Orochimaru with all my heart ill kill him one day i swear."

"Why do you hate him so much sakura. What did he do to you."

"Well you know how i said i loved sasuke. Well sasuke left so he could get power from Orochimaru. Orochimaru plans on taking sasukes body over ot use as his own." sakura said harshly

"oh. so you really do hate him dont you."

"yes more than you can imagine."

"probaly not." kenji muttered

"We should probaly change the subject."

"ok why dont you tell me about you and your family."

"ok. Im 16 years old. My birhtday was two days ago. I am an only child but i have my patents. I live on my own in an apartment. I dont have a boyfriend but i don love sasuke still or at least thats what i want to beleive."

"ok ill tell you about myself. I have one sister whick you met earlier. I dont have a girlfriend and i too live on my own. "

"Is it fun having a sister? sakura asked

"not really." he said as if it really wasnt a big deal

"hehe that cause your not an only child. I wish i had a sister or brother."

"hmph you can have mine." he said while laughing

"thanks but i dont think it works that way." sakura said while also laughing

"well ill get these dishes cleaned up and then ill head to bed."

"No ill do them. Since you cooked. Plus you have a long day tomarrow."

"ok thanks. Night." sakura said

"night."


	3. The cure and the arrival

_one month later_

"Kenji i think ive found the cure." sakura said excitedly

"really."

"ya here lets test it." sakura said as she tryed it on the virus. It worked

"you did wow." kenij said as he hugged sakura. Then after he realized what he was doing her let her go. Sakura was blushing.

'cough cough. Well we better start giving it to people. well have to go house to house thougth." kenji said

"thats alright." sakura said as she started making more antidotes.

_two days later..._

well everyone has benn cured and ive wrote down how to make the antidote incase the diesease comes back," sakura said

"thank you. You should stay for 3 more days to rest before you leave though. You said it was a two day trip right so it better if your fully rested." kenji said

"I think i will."

"ok lets go home its already 7. Ill make dinner to celebrate." kenji said

"sure im prety tired anyway." sakura said with a grin

_An hour later_

"dinners ready sakura."

"k. Wow its looks great. you must be a good cook."

"I do alright. Bedies with out sis a guy got to servive."

"ya." sakura said laughing. She started eating

"so then your leaving the day after tomarrow."kenji said

"ya i have to get back to the village." sakura answered

"Its going to be weird without you here."

"ya.If im ever in the area ill stop by." sakura said

"sakura are you done eating?" kenji asked

"ya why."

"do you want to take a walk with me.I want to show you something."

"sure." sakura said. She was curious to see what he was going to show her

"alright lets go then." kenji said. We walked about three blocks when he told me to close my eyes.

"why." sakura asked

"youll see. Just close them."

"k. there close."

"alright here take my hand ill lead you." kenji said while taking sakuras hand. Sakura started walking but felt the ground was softer almost like sand.

"ok open you eyes."

"wow its beautiful." sakura said looking at the beaustiful lake that was infront of her. She was on sand it was a beach. Kenji then sat down so sakura did too.

"Sakura i have something i have to tell you." kenji said

"What is it." sakura said not noticing a chakra pressence near by.

"Sakura this last month has been great. It was great working and living with you. Ive always felt loneliness but when im with you i dont." kenji said gently

"kenji what are you saying." sakura said confused

"what im trying to say is ive fallin in love with you Sakura Haruno." kenji said loudly. He then grabed sakura and crushed his lips to hers. Sakura didnt kiss back she was in shock. After about 20 seconds kenji let her go and pulled away to look at her."

"kenji i..." sakura said but then stop. Sakura felt teh presence of chakra nearby. She stood up and looked around trying to feel where the charkra was coming from.

"Sakura whats wrong." kenji asked worried

"Someones here. Who evers here come out. I know your there." sakura yelled

"Hmph as keen as ever sakrua." a male voice came from the shadows.

"Wait that voice it cant be." sakura said shocked

"S-Sasuke-kun." sakura whispered

"hn." he answered it was indeed him

"w-what are you doing here." she asked him still in shock

"im here for him." he said pointing to kenji

"Why. What does he have to do with you." sakura said getting angry. She was getitng back to normal

"Nothing. Orochimaru wants him." he answered cooly

"no i wont let you have him." sakura said determined

"Sakura step aside i dont have to hurt you. Just move." sasuke said calmly

"no i wont let you have him. Youll have to go through me. Im taking you home whether you like it or not."

"Sakura please ill go with him. Dont fight him i dont want you to get hurt." kenji pleaded

"kenji i wont let you die. I will never lose someone presious to me agian." sakura said determinded

"As foolish and annoying as ever." sasuke said while taking his sword from its seath.

"Sasuke i wont let you get away this time. Your coming home wiht me."

"I dont think so sakura." Sasuke said while charging at sakura

Sakura doged and spinned to kick him. She landed her blow right to his side.

"hm yoove improve some i can see, but your still a weak kunochi." he said smirking

"im not weak not anymore. I trained every day untill i could move for 3 years so dont tell me im weak." sakura screamed at him

" Kenji get out of here. Run." sakura yelled to kenji

"but sakura i cant leave you here." kenji said to her

"Kenji there is nothing you can do youll only get in the way so go." sakura yelled again . He ran the opisite way as her back toward his house.

"Im sorry kenji please forgive me." sakura whispered to herself

"You let your emotion effecet you to much. That why you can never be truly strong." sasuke said to her

"we'll see." she yelled charging at him.

She was aiining a chakra infused punch at his face but he doged. He turned around on his hand and aimed a punch at her stomache which she was barly able to dodge. Then Sakura did some hand signs and there was mist alaround them.

" I see Kakashi has taught you some tricks." sasuke said unimpressed

Sakura knew this would only give her a little bit of time but any advantage would help. She stealthely headed toward sasuke when she heard him say Fire Style: Fire Ball Jutsu. Sakura barly doged the fired ball. and while she was susuke was able to find her. He aimed his sword at her and it went through her. But then all the sudden a poof of smoke appared and a log was reavealed.

"subsitution justs. How pathetic." sasuke said

Sakura then appared above him. She was aiming another chakra infused punch at his face and this time it connected. She then tried to kick him in the stomache but he punched her in the stomache first.Sakura was sent flying back about 20ft off the beach and into a nearby forest where she was stopped by a tree. Sakura fell to the ground and was holding her stomche becasue the air was knocked out of her when sasuke apeared infront of her with the tip of his sword touching her neck.

"its over sakura." he said motortone

"goahead and kill me im not afraind to die. Your just a coward anyway i dont know why i ever loved you. You say your trying to get revenge on itachi for killing your parents when in reality your no better then him. Your trying to kill your teamates the ones who are presious to you. How does that make you any different." sakura yealled at him

Sasuke then ramed sakura into a tree and stabbed her in the shoulder with his sword. Sakura let out a little wimper from the pain. She felt like crying but she refuse to cry in front of him. He had her arms pinned to her sides the sword was still in her arm and stuck in the tree. Sasuke leaned his face in. He looked so mad that sakura shiverd. He had looked as mad as he did now the whole time sakura new him.

"Sakura take it back. Take back what you said." sasuke said angrily his sharrigan was acctivated.

"no." was all sakura said. Sasuke started to pull the sword out. Then he stabbed her other shoulder. Sakura whimpered again but still refuse to scream or cry.

"Sakura im warning you if you dont take it back ill kill you." sasuke whispered angrily in her ear

"Sasuke how can i take it back when you proving it to be right. Right now." sakura said back to him she would not show weakness to him. Sasuke shoved the sword in father.

"Im nothing like him sakura. He killed my whole clan and betryed the village. How can you even compare me to him." sasuke yelled

"How that any different from what your doing and what your going to do." sakura yelled back

"What do you mean." sasuke asked furious

"Sasuke you betryed the village by going to Orochimaru. And just becasue im not you parents dosnt make a difference. It dosnt matter who you kill. As long as your killing someone close to you its all the same.I dont know why i ever loved a monster like you. But that dosnt mean im giving up i cant becasue of naruto." sakura yelled getting mad

"Its not the same at all." sasuke yelled pulling his sword and backing away. Sakura fell to the ground. She imediatly started healing her shoulders one at a time. When she was done she stood up and got in a fighting stance. Sasuke was just looking at her blankly form about 5 feet away.

"Tell me sasuke why did Orochimaru want kenji?" sakura asked

"He was hoping he would be able to heal his arms." sasuke answer blankly

"ha and how would he do that. HIs medical knowledge is very limited he just started his medical training 2 months ago. He dosnt even have a teacher he just trying to teach himself." sakura said

"but didnt heal cure the diesease in this village." sasuke asked calmly

"No that was me." sakura answed him insulted

"What you." sasuke answed as if that were absurd

"yes me is that hard to belive. I am the aprentice of the 5th hokage." sakura answered insulted agaiin

"hm since that kenji guy didnt turn out to be who Orochimaru thought him to be ill have to take you in his place." sasuke said

"Like hell. Im not going anywhere and either are you im taking you home." sakura yelled

"Hmph since when do you talk like that sakura." sasuke asked with a smirk

"Im not a little girl any more sasuke i can do and say what ever i want."sakura said rebeliously

"Your sure not." he said as he pinned her to a tree.

"What are you doing let go of me you bastard." sakura yelled

"Since when do you talk to me that way." he asked leaning in close to her

"get off. GET OFF I HAT E YOU." she screamed which shocked sasuke for a split second and then he turned back to his cold self. He stabbed his sword trough her sholer again. she whimped

"sakura your going to be coming with me." sasuke said as he hit her hard in the back of the neck

"no sa-su-ke." sakura said as she fell unconshish. Sasuke lifted her onto his back and headed back to the sound village.


	4. Meeting the snake himself

Sakura awoke in a dark room. She was laying on a bed. She opened her eyes and whisped kenji, naruto. She then tryed to sit up but a pain shot through her and she fell back down. She noticed someone was sitting in a chair in the corner at the other side of the room. Then the person got up and started walking toward the bed.

"Whos there." sakura whisped barley able to get the sound out of her mouth. Her throat was really dry and sore.

"Hear eat this." sasuke voice ordered

"no."sakura said

"you have to eat. Youve been asleep for two days. Do you want to die." sasuke ask angry

"yes i do." sakura simply said shocking sasuke. Then he composed himself again.

"why." he asked annoyed

"Becasue i would rather die than betray the village and help Orochimaru." sakura yelled. Well it was like a loud whisper

"Sakura just eat will you," he said really annoyed

"no and besides its probaly poisoned." she said

Sasuke picked up the spoonful of food and shoved it in his mouth and then swollowed.

"see it not poisoned." he said simply

"I dont care."

"If you dont eat then ill feed you." sasuke said annoyed

"no im not eating." sakura said as she dove under the blacket so sasuke couldnt feed her. Then she notice she wasnt in her cloths anymore she was just in a big t-shirt.

"awwww." sakura squealed becasue someone changed her cloths

"What." sasuke asked startled

"Who changed my cloths!" sakrua said angry

"I did/" sasuke said with a smirk

"aww you pervert. Get away from me." sakura yelled

"calm down sakura i didnt really look much." sasuke said getting annoyed becasue of how she was reacting

"what do you mean "didnt really look"." sakura asked

"well i had to look a little to see what i was doing while i was cleaning your wound and changing you." he said calmly but she could swear she could see a smirk on his face even in the dark.

"whatever." she said while turninover on to her bad shoulder. She whimpered in pain and then turned to face sasuke again. Becasue that was her good sholders side.

"Sakura eat." sasuke said sterly

"no im not hungry." sakura said and then her stomache growled making her blush

"yes you are now eat. Orochimaru wont be happy if you die." sasuke staed blankly

"I dont give a damn about what he wants you bastard." sakura yelled

"sigh. You and that mouth. You know sakura that mouth of yours is going to get you into trouble one day." sasuke said while leanig closer. Sakura held her breath as he stopped an inch away from her face.

"will you eat." sasuke asked

"f-fine." sakura stuttered

"ok here." he said while ging her the tray. He then walked across the room and picked up the chair. He then set it next to her bed and sat down.

"What are you doing." she asked

"im making sure you eat." he said plainly. He leaned back and put his feet on the bed and close his eyes while sakura ate. When she was down she set the tray on the nighstand.

"Where are my cloths." she asked calmly

"They were soiled so i threw them away." he stated

"then what am i suppose to wear." she asked annoyed

"Your birthday suit." he siad blankly. he didnt look like he was kidding.

"s-sasuke." she said worried

"im kidding." he said with a smirk

"I have an offit like mine that you can use. Its just like mine but a little different. The while top will be the same except it will close more at your chest and youll have netting on uder it. Then the black pants will be a skirt that goes to your kness. Youll use the same purple rope as a belt though and you can just use the boots you have." sasuke said

"gross but its better that nothing." sakura said

"hmph its not that bad." sasuke said defensivly

"yes it is. Im going to be dressed like that snake and you." sakura answeed

"What wrong with me." sasuke asked

"oh nothing." sakura answered in an innocent voice

"your cloths are on the dresser over there. Ill be back in five minute so you better be ready." sasuke said as he got up and left the room.

Sakura got up and changed. Exacly five minute later sasuke walked in quickly and looked around.

"ha what were you hoping to sneak a peak." sakura said laughing

"no i was just making sure you were here and ready." sasuke answered annoyed relizing thats what it looked like. Though he wasnt.

"fine im ready where are we going?" sakura asked

"To see Orochimaru." sasuke answered

"Oh great." sakura said exasperated

"Lets go, follow me and dont even try to esacape you wont get far." sasuke said as a warning

"ya whatever." she said while following him. He led her down a bunch of hallways intil they finally appeared infront of two big metal doors.

_knock knock_

"Come in." a male voice said from the other side. Sakrua followed sasuke in. She looked around and thats when she see him. One of the men she w anted ot kill the most in the world. And beside him was that four-eyed prick kabuto.

"well if it isnt sakura-san how have you been." kabuto asked

"Just fine." she said sarcastically

"good. we dont want nothing to happen to you. Your to improtant to Lord Orochimarus plans. " Kabuto said

"the hell i am you four-eyed prick." sakura yelled at him

"my my i see youve got tsunades temper. dont you." the snake himself said

"No really." sakura said sacastically again

"lets quit with the plesentries. tell me why im here." sakura said sternly

"Verywell. Ive brought you here becasuae i want you to heal my arms. But dont worry ill give you something in return. Just name it." orochimaru said

"hm how bout if you off yourself id really like that you phedophile." sakura said with fake enthusiams.

"what do you mean phedophile." the snake ased

"well what i mean is the whole you wanting sasuke body that just creepy.

"sakura-san talk to lord orochimaru with more respect unless you want to die." kabuto said to her. She flashed him a deadly glare making him back up.

"interesting." orochimaru whispered

"I couldnt heal them anyways. Tsunade-shisou she herself couldnt even do it. Your arms can not be healed becasue oh the justsu that was used on them. It was the same seal that the 4th hokage used to seal the 9tailed fox. What it does is i seal a part of your soul and in your case that part was you arms. So no matter what there is absoulutly no way to heal your arms because they were sealed." sakura stated calmly

"that cant be true." kabuto stated

"hm if thats the case i guess it cant be help. You dont appeart to be lying. It will be fine when i switch bodies." the snake stated

"doubt it." sakura muttered to herself

"but im not going ot kill you. You seem to be fairly strong and i could use you for when i destroy konoha." orochimaru said

"I wont help you. Id rather die first than betray the village." sakura stated without fear

"hm such loyalty well have to break that.Sasuke-kun take her back to the room. Try and see if you can persuade her. Then when she calmed down you can show her around. Kabuto get a room ready for her." Orochimaru said with a smirk

"yes lord orocimaru." kabuto said

"hn." sasuke said. Then he started walking sakura follwed him becasue it would be better than staying here.They finally arive at the room. When sakura walked in sauske walked in behind her and shut the door.

"w-what are you doing ." sakura could kll herself for stuttering.

"Salkura your going to join orochimaru do your understand." sasuke said while staring at her. He then pushed her on the bed. He leaned down close to her.

"do you." he said while staring into her eyes. he was just trying to scare her.

"No i dont. You can all go to hell." sakura said rebeliously

"sakura." sasuke said warningly

"sasuke." sakura said mocking him

"your so annoying you know that." he said. Even though sakura didnt show it, it still hurt when he said those things but she had to be strong right now.

"sasuke how can you betray me like this." sakura asked looking into his eyes

"becasue i dont care about you or naruto. Ive cut the bonds i once had with you so i could get power and kill itachi." he stated blankly

"Naruto will come for me and i bet sai even will. sakura stated

"good and when he does i will kill him and get my mangekyo sharringan." he said

"why you dont even want it with that horrible side effect." she stated

"What side affect." he asked confused. Sakura just stared at him. Is it possible he dosnt know.

"sakura what side effect." he asked again but this time louder.

"I notced it while fighting itachi a few times and kakashi-sensai minsioned it." she said

"go on."

"well after using it to much it starts to well.." sakura hesitated

"it starts to what." he asked impatienrtly

"Its starts to make you go blind." sakura said

Sasuke just stared at her. After about 5 minutes he said something,

"Are you sure." he asked

"yes. If i could i would have studied more but kakashi-sensais mangekyo isnt the same since it is implanted." she stated disappointed

"what kakashi has a mangekyo sharringan?" he asked suprised

"opps." sakura said relizing she probaly shouldnt have said that.

"well" sasuke said impaitenly

"yes he does."

"hn whatever." sasuke said as he got up

"let go." sasuke said to sakura

"where."

"im going to show you around so lets go." he said impaiently

"fine." she stated


	5. Narutos rescure mission

_In the Hokages office_

"Team kakashi, Team gai, Team 10, and Team 8 im assighning you the mission of brinding Sakura Haruno back to Konoha alive." tsnade said looking over the young shinobi.

"Why what the matter tsunade baa-chan." naruto asked

"ive just gotten word from the village that yesterday evening sakura was abuduted by Sasuke Uchiha and taken to Orochimaru." tsundae said grimly

"WHAT, SASUKE DID." naruto yelled

"calm down naruto." tsunade said

"What do you want us to do." asked shikamaru

"this is you mission. I want the 11 of you to slip into 1 group of three and 2 groups of four. These are the teams. Team neji will consist of Neji, Lee, Tenten, and naruto. Team Shikamaru will consist of Shikamaru, Ino, choji, and sai. Then Team Shino will consist of Shino, Hinata, and Kiba. You will all head out sepetly but head ot the same place. I want team neji to go the village to get information. then i want team shikamaru to do reconoson around the area of the village. And then i want team shino to try to track sakura scent bu using akamaru.if you run into any trouble send a message back to the village. I want you to bring sakura back alive and if possible sasuke, but your main priority is sakura understood , naruto."

"why me." he asked

"you know why. You better listen to neji got it this is serious and you need to follow his orders. If you dont you could get everyone here killed." tsunade said

"i understand." naruto said with a pout

"I want sakura-chan back just as much as you baa-chan." naruto commented

"i know you do thats why i know this mission will be a suscess." she said with a smile

"alright i want all of yous to head out in an hour.understood." tsunade said sterly

"yes." everyone said at once and left the room. One hour later they were all assemble in there groups right in front of the gate redy to leave.

"Is everyone ready." neji asked. everyone nodded

"dont wory sakura-chan ill definatly bring you back and sasuke too." naruto yelled

"allright if everyones ready lets go." neji said. everyone then took off toward the village.

_with sasuke and sakura_

"Ill show you around but if you try and run ill surly kill you." sasuke said motortone

Sakura shivered becasue she knew he wasnt kidding. She followed him until he stopped at what looked like a training ground.

"This is the trainging ground.Your free to come here and train when you want but i would becarful because theres a lot of other ninja who train here and most of them havnt seen a women in a while." he stated

"thanks for the warning." she said a little creeped out.

"lets keep going."

Sakura followed him till they reached a door. When he opened it it reavealed the outside. He walked out and she followed him.

"You can walk around the village but like i said before becarful especally if they find out from the leaf." sasuke said warningly

"What the day today sasuke." sakura asked

"its may 2nd why." he asked

"oh just wondering how long its been since my birthday. I still have to keep my promise to naruto." she stated

"what that to bring me back." he said annoyed

"no. I promised him when i got home i would go on a date with him to celebrate my birthday since i left that evening."

"oh." he said

"what."

"nothing i just didnt relize you and naruto were that close." he said blanly

"what jealous. And im not sure what we are even. I mean ya ive thought of it. Hes always been there for me whether it was saving or just listening. But im going to be there for him to now. He matured a lot too. And he dosnt look as goofy as he used to hes actually prety cure. But really i dont desere someone like naruto hes to good for me." sakura said with a cheeky grin

"ya right that dobe wouldnt be to good for trash." sasuke stated

"take that back. You dont know anything. Narutos probaly one of the best guys i know so dont talk about him like hes trash." sakura said angrily

"hn whatever." sasuke said walking away. He didnt know why but he kinda felt jealous knowing sakura seemed to like dobe and not him anymore. Snap out of it she just sakura youve never liked her before so you dont now eiter sasuke told himself. sakura followed him.

"Im going to take a nap." sasuke said

"what should i do." sakura asked

"whatever you want i dont care." he said as he kept walking. sakura just kept following him. Then when he opened the door to his room she followed him in.

"what do you want sakura." he asked impatiently

"nothing Im just going to sit here." she said

"Why." he asked annoyed

"because i dont know where my room is." she stated again

"The number of your room should be on a piece of paper on my desk over there." he said

"What never had a girl in your room sasuke. I never took you for the shy one." sakura laughed

"im not shy." he said annoyed again

"Whatever." sakura said bitterly

"It says room 8b wheres that." she asked sasuke

"thats the room right next door the right." he said annoyed. Ill have to get kabuto back for putting sakura in the room right next to him sasuke thought.

"fine bye." she said as she walked out the door. She walked into the room. She found a bed against the wall in the far right corner and the against the wall on the left side there was a desk and dresser. Straight forward from where she was standing at the door there was another door across the room it was the bathroom. Sakura walked to the bed and then slipped her shoes off. she then layed down and weventually fell asleep.


	6. Seperation

_with nejis and shikamruts team_

"Alright this is it were here." naruto whisperd to everyone else. They were right infont of orochimarus layer.

"Neji how it look." shikamaru asked

"there only seams to be 4 people in there. Sasuke and Sakua are moving through halways heading toward orochimau and kabuto." neji said shocked

"Really." tenten asked suprised too

"alright we should go now before they get to orochimaru." shikamaru said

"yes lets go." neji said

"alright lets head out." naruto said/

Shikamru quickly sent message to Team shino. They then entered the building and started heading for sasuke and sakura. About 10 minutes later they were just a hall away from them when they heard a bid boom.

"nej what was that." shikamaru asked

"It seems sasuke and sakura just attcked orochimaru." neji said shocked

"what." naruto said shocked too

"Guy we have to go now i need to hellp me taem." naruto said frantically

"naruto go. Run as fast as you can and go help your team will follow behind you." neji said

"thanks neji." naruto said

"sont die." shikamru said

"sont worry i cant yet i havnt become hokage yet remember." naruto said as he took off to help his team.

_WIth sakura and sasuke_

"Orochimaru prepare to die."sasuke yelled

"hmph ive been expeckting this for some time now sasuke-kun. Do you really dare betray me."orochimaru said

"Go to hell." sasuke shouted at the snake

Sasuke ran toward the snake with his sword. Sakura was standing back watching. As sasuke was aobut to pirce the snakes chest the snake doged. Sasuke then countered with a punch and connected with the snakes cheek. Orochimaru flew back until he hit the wall. Sakura then came charging at him wiht a chakra infused punch. She was about to conenct with his cheek but he doge. He jujp infront of her facing her ready to attack when sasukes sword pirced his chest. But this did not kill him becasue he then turned into a gaint snake,

"So this is your true form?" sasuke asked

"Why yessss it isssss." the snake hissed

"well you be dead soon so it wont matter.

Sasuke ran at him with is sword from the front while sakura ran from behind him with a chakra infused punch.The snake was able to doge though. But all the sudden someone appeared in the room. In a quick yellow flash the boy yelled rassangan and had a direct hit into orochimarus chest. Sasuke didnt hestitate to stab the snake through the chest with his sword that was infused wiht chidori. Then sakura ran to give the final blow. She ran with her chakra infused punch that was glowing more than usual. With one final move sakura pulled her arm back and then punched the snake in the chest where is other wounds were ending it all. when it was done she took his pulse.

"Hes dead." sakura said relieved

"good." sasuke said

"sakura-chan are you alright." naruto asked running up to her

"naruto." sakura said while running up to him and hugging him. This made sasuke jealous but he didnt show it.

"Thank you naruto if it werent for you we woundnt have ended this."

"hehe no problem thats what team mates do." naruto said

Then Team Neji apparred alongt with team shikamaru and team shino. they all just stood there staring annd team 7. Naruto and Sakura turned to face sasuke. Sakura spoke first.

"What now sasuke-kun?" sakura asked

"Sakura i told you already what my decision was. Dont worry i intend on keeping my promise i swear to you sakura." sasuke said as he starred into sakura eyes. she could tell he wasnt lying to her this time.

Sakrua walked up to sasuke and kissed him. Neither where embarrassed becasue everyone was watching. After about a minute they stopped to catch there breath. They leaned there foreheads against each others and looked into each others eyes.

"Sakura i will keep my promise." sasuke said again

"I belive you." she said with a smile. She gave him one more quick kiss and then turned around and started walking away.

"Sakua-chan?" naruto aksed

"Naruto we're leaving." sakura said sadly. Naurto could see in sakuras eyes thats she knew what she was doing. She just wouldnt give sasuke up.

"ok." naruto said and started waling with her.

"come on everyone were leaving." sakura said walking in the oposite direction of sasuke.

Everyone nodded and followed. They all understood that sakura knew what she was doing.Everyone started jumping throught the whole in the roof and that had been casue during the fight intil it was just team 7. Naruto gave sasuke a hard stare and sasuke naodded. Then naruto nodded back and also left through the whole. It was now just sasuke and sakura. Sakura turned to looked at sasuke while she was in a crouched position ready to jump.she looked back at him and said...

"Bye sasuke-kun, I love you." and then she jumped up through the whole.

"I love you too sakura-chan." sasuke whispered while he started heading for and excit.


	7. Authors Note

Hi readers

**Hi readers. I just would like to say im really sorry about all the miss spellings. Forgot to read over it before I published it. Im busy with school so I was lucky even to be able to write it. So sorry please read ad review**

**On another note, I was wondering if you the readers think I should do a sequel to this story. I have some ideas for it if I do but im not sure if I am going to. My two friends say I should. What do all of you say? Leave a review or send me a message if you think I should write a sequel.**

**Thanks for reading don't forget to review. : **


End file.
